Episode 110
Dead-End of Despair is the 110th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Doranbolt is determined to evacuate everyone from Tenrou Island to save them from the threat of Etherion, Grimoire Heart and Zeref, only to be turned down. Elsewhere, Meredy and Juvia start their battle to the death, where their lives as well as Gray's are on the line for the sake of love and hatred. Summary Lucy and Happy try to pull Natsu out of some crushing boulders. They find that their efforts are in vain as Natsu is able to destroy the rocks with his Magic anyway. After his freedom, they find that Zeref has been taken by Ultear and they try to devise a plan to stop Grimoire Heart. Since Happy is left with no Magic Power to locate Grimoire Heart's ship, they plan to regroup with Wendy and the other Exceeds and to locate Cana. In Route E, Cana walks forward determinedly to the grave of Mavis Vermillion. She thinks about finally being able to tell "him" the truth once she's an S-Class Mage when she stumbles upon a bright light. Meanwhile, Gray is exploring the forest when he hears rustles and finds a woman who he thought was Ur, Ultear, carrying Zeref on her shoulders. After getting over the shock of her resemblance to his former teacher, he decides to follow her. At the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades meets with a man named Bluenote, a powerful Grimoire Heart Dark Mage who wishes to join the battle. Hades initially does not permit him, but he insists that if another one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory is defeated, he will head out. Elsewhere on the sea, Lahar concludes that he will contact the Magic Council HQ about the events on Tenrou Island especially with the information that Bluenote Stinger is among Grimoire Heart. However, Doranbolt contradicts him, asking for a little more time, and teleports out with the Communications Lacrima. Doranbolt reappears at Wendy's group just moments after Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrive. He proposes to evacuate all the Fairy Tail members off the island in order to save them from Grimoire Heart, Zeref and the threat that the Magic Council might fire Etherion upon the island. However, they refuse as they believe it is their guild's problem alone and they won't go down without a fight. Erza and Juvia experience troubles in their battle against Meredy. With Juvia down, Erza decides to take on Meredy herself. However, Meredy continues to aim for Juvia, saying that she is number thirteen in her list of people to kill and so she would dispose of her quickly. She adds that Erza is only the fourth, Gildarts is the third, Makarov is the second and that Gray is the first, the person she wants to kill the most because he was the one who killed Ultear's mother. This statement causes Juvia to rise with newfound power and determination. She asks Erza to leave to continue finding the others while she battles Meredy alone. Meredy thinks she is fortunate as she comes to the island in order to kill Gray and finds someone who has strong feelings for him. She casts Sensory Link on Juvia and Gray, a spell that enables the senses of two people to be one, enabling one to feel what the other one does. Initially, Juvia is enthralled. However, as Meredy attacks her, she discovers that it also shares pain; what hurts Juvia also hurts Gray. This causes her anger and her Magic Power to rise. As a last resort, Meredy casts Three Spread Sensory Link, a spell that allows Meredy herself to be connected to Juvia and Gray's link. She declares that it doesn't matter if it was her or Juvia that dies in the battle because through the link, if one of them dies, Gray dies too. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy (concluded) *Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * ** ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Wōtā}} * Spells used * * * * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * * Abilities used *None Armors used * Manga & Anime Differences *The beginning of Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy is repeated. *In the anime, Happy explains what Etherion is and how it was used against them during the Tower of Heaven arc. *In the manga, Meredy doesn't release Magic Power as she talks about Gray. *In the anime, Juvia rushes towards Meredy before she attacks with Water Nebula. Navigation